Isnt this supposed to be EARTH, year 2008?
by Wing Atol
Summary: Anita has a mansion to herself for a WHOLE year. Or so she thought, because the moment she finished packing, anime characters started falling from the sky! With no choice but to care for them and her crazy friends will Anita get any rest! Probably not.


**Isn't this supposed to be EARTH, year 2008? So why are there ANIME CHARACTERS here?**

**By Airheaded Evilness aka Rina the witch**

**I only own Anita. Only her. I do not own any of the animes I will use. Sad now. Oh well. Ooh shiny thing! Oh you're still reading the disclaimer? Oops. Um… bye! …Your still here? Just read the story! **

My whole life, I was an outcast. I was the weirdo with black hair and green eyes. I was the only atheist in a city or Mormons and Christians. The only Goth in a school of preps. I was so relieved when I got to go to California for a year, with no one else. I had a mansion to myself! Well, for a while anyway. Let me start at the beginning. My name is Anita, and this year, something strange will happen to me. Something VERY strange.

"Bye Anita!!" Mom yelled, leaning out the window of the Blazer.

"See ya." I said, waving nonchalantly. Turning around, I looked at the mansion. It was large and right on the beach. "I have THIS… to myself for a whole YEAR?" I asked, dumbfounded.

I picked up my suitcase and dragged it into the mansion. "They didn't even give me money for food." I growled, putting clothes in the drawers.

"Maybe the kitchen has stuff in it. …Where IS the kitchen?" I asked. "Couldn't they have given me a map?!"

_**CRASH**_

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN AKUMA!"

"The Millennium Earl! Get him!" I stood up.

_Akuma? Millennium Earl? Those are from. D.Gray Man…_I thought.

The crashes were getting closer.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled. The door to my room broke and I saw… an Akuma.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"There's a civilian!?" it was Kanda.

"Who are you people and why is this THING in my house?" I asked.

Allen poked his head out from behind the other side of the hole.

"We chased it into someone's house? Oops. We're sorry!" he smiled nervously.

The Akuma neared me. "Oh shit!" I squeaked, backing up a bit.

"Get back!" Kanda yelled, pulling out Mugen.

Not risking my life to argue, I ducked behind the bed.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked a few minutes later.

"Peachy." I muttered.

"Where are we?" Kanda demanded.

"Well, I don't know where you guys are from, but you're in California, America, year 2008. And you are in my new house." I said.

"WHAT?!"

I cringed. "Quiet down, its 6 a.m."

"Are we really in the future?!" Kanda asked.

"I may be an antisocial bitch but I am NOT a lair."

"Meaning?"

"Yes. You are in the year 2008. Do you know those people down by the shore?" I asked, looking out the window.

"Lavi, Bookman, Lenalee, Komui, Krory and… Miranda Lotto!" Allen identified them.

Sighing, I walked to the back door, followed by a confused Kanda and Allen.

"HEY! YOU'LL CATCH A COLD DOWN THERE! COME UP HERE UNTIL IT GETS LIGHTER OUT." I yelled, opening the door.

Lavi looked up at the mansion. "Man, where are we?" he asked.

"You comin in or not?" I asked. I had run up to them while they were being confused. "Allen and Kanda are already up there."

"Allen!" Lenalee ran up to the mansion.

"Well? Do you WANT to stay here during high tide?" I asked.

"Who are you, girl?" Bookman asked.

"Anita. Now come on, it's still January and it's unhealthy to be out here by the ocean this early in the morning." I told him.

"Alright. Lavi, Komui, Miranda, Krory, lets go." Bookman said, walking past me.

I looked at Miranda. "Hi! I'm Anita." I smiled. I always loved Miranda. She's such a spaz!

"I-its nice to meet you. I'm Miranda."

"Would anyone like some hot chocolate? I'm pretty sure I have some in the kitchen… wherever THAT is." I said, leading everyone else up to the mansion.

"You don't know where your kitchen is?!" Lavi asked me.

"I just moved here an hour ago. That hour was spent unpacking." I said dully.

"Oh."

As soon as we got inside, I looked for the kitchen.

"DAMN IT! WHY DIDN'T THEY BUILD A DIRECTORY IN HERE?!" I yelled after about 37 minutes.

"Your lost… in your own home?" Lavi asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." I said proudly.

"You are a very weird girl. By the way, I found this. It was hanging from a chandelier." Kanda said, handing me a map.

"THANK YOU!" I cried, hugging him.

"Get off!" he yelled.

"Sorry." I smiled nervously, letting go and studying the map.

After finding the kitchen, I started to make hot chocolate until I heard another crash. I looked behind me and wished I hadnt. It was Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kakazu, Sasori and… Sasuke? What the hell?

"More people in my house? Oh great." I groaned.

"You there… where are we?" Itachi asked.

"My house. And while you're a guest here, I want NO KILLING. Unless it's for self defense." I said, turning back to the hot chocolate.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked. I could feel him glaring at me for the no killing rule.

"Anita." I replied, picking up the tray and walking to the kitchen door. Because my hands were full I kicked the door open.

"She's violent…" I heard Allen say.

"You got that right. And we have some more guests… most who happen to be murderous bastards. If they attack you, feel free to fight back." I said.

"Do you need some help?" Lenalee asked.

"That'd be nice." I said as she took the tray from my hands.

Turning around just in time to hear yet another crash (this time followed by a splash), I looked outside. This time it was the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother.

"Looks like we have MORE guests. I'll be right back." I sighed, walking out side.

"BROTHER!" Al (as a HUMAN no less) yelled.

"Need some help?" I asked.

"Huh? Yes! Please!" Al said.

I sighed, kneeled over, and pulled Ed out of the water.

"You okay?" I asked. "Aw, you're shivering. Come on, my house is just up there." I said, pointing to the mansion.

"ACHOO!"

"Huh. Maybe I should get some soup ready. Kanda! Could you come here for a moment?!" I yelled.

"Why should I?!" Kanda yelled back.

"Because if you don't I'll slip laxatives in your food for a week!" I yelled back.

Kanda ran down immediately.

"I hate you." He growled.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too." I said, rolling my eyes. "Just get this kid into a guest room and start a fire in the fireplace." I said, gesturing Ed.

Kanda groaned, but did as he was told. We all walked inside, where the Akatsuki, Sasuke, and the Black Order were all crowded around the TV. Stifling a laugh, I went back to the kitchen to make some food.

"Um… miss?" Al asked.

"Hm?"

"Where are we?"

"California. I'm thinking you're from another world and somehow fell into this one. Same goes for everyone else in the house. But you're the first to fall in the ocean." I said, relaying my thoughts.

"If what you say is true, you're being awfully calm about us falling from the sky, Anita." Bookman said.

"Where'd you come from?!" Al and I both squeaked. What? Bookman is SCARY when he pops up out of nowhere!

"I was thirsty and overheard your conversation when I came into the kitchen." He said simply.

"Oh."

"Do you have any coffee? Komui would like some."

"I don't drink coffee so no. Tell him to suck it up and deal." I said coldly.

"Don't do that!!!" Al said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Be nice and sweet and then become a totally different person! It's scary!"

"I'm sorry. Want a cookie?" I said apologetically.

"…What type?" he asked.

"Sugar."

"Sure!"

I handed Al a cookie and gave Bookman his drink.

"Now go to the living room. I gotta make breakfast. And I have to make your brother some tea and then I have to see how many guest rooms I have." I said, scooting them out.

Turning around I looked in the pantry and the fridge. I had enough to make eggs, bacon, waffles and the soup Ed needed. Except I don't know how to cook all that much. Eggs and bacon I can cook. Waffles and soup is another thing. I got out the materials and started to make the eggs when Kanda came in.

"Yeah?" I asked, not turning away from the eggs.

"That kid, Ed. He wants to see the owner of the house. Meaning you." He said.

"Did he have to ask while I'm making breakfast?!" I groaned.

"The kid's impatient so you might want to move."

"Fine. Watch the eggs and keep em from burning, would ya? Or better yet get Miranda." I said, rushing to the door.

I ran upstairs and into the only room with an open door. Ed was sitting in the bead, staring at the fireplace. Wow this place rocked! EVERY room had a fireplace!

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"You own this place?! You're just a kid!" he said, gaping.

"Well… it's my mom's but she ditched me here for a year or two. I'm thinking of turning it into a boarding house since so many people are staying here." I told him. "And for your information, I'm 14."

"Really? Your shorter then I am!" Ed smiled.

I kicked him in the head.

"Call me short again and I will gladly rip your spine out of your ass and use it as a necklace." I said smiling sweetly.

"S-sorry… Um, where are we?" Ed asked.

I sighed. I was sure as heck getting sick of answering this question. "California."

"Uh… where?"

"Here's a history book and an atlas. Help yourself." I said handing him my old history book and **World Atlas**. "Now I have to get back to making breakfast. If you need anything just call me, kay?" I asked.

"Uh huh." Ed was absorbed in the history book.

Walking back to the kitchen, I saw Kanda coaching Miranda on how to cook.

"Aw how cute!" I smiled.

"Anita, do you know if you have any soba? That's all Kanda eats." Miranda asked.

_How could I forget that?!_ "Let me check…" I said walking into the pantry.

The door slammed shut and there was no light bulb in the pantry.

"Alright who did that?!" I yelled, shaking slightly.

"We don't know! Are you okay?!" Miranda asked.

"NO! I have issues with being in small, dark spaces!" I was shaking even worse now.

"Okay, just hold on. We'll get you out… the doors jammed!" Miranda started panicking.

"This door is like steel! I can't kick it down!" I called.

"Whats all the ruckus?" I heard Krory and Deidara walk in.

"Anita's trapped in the pantry and she has claustrophobia! EEP!" Miranda screamed.

"Anita, back away from the door, un!" Deidara ordered.

"Um.., okay." I said quietly.

_**BANG!**_

The door was gone. Miranda ran in to check on me.

"That was loud…" I mumbled.

**Kanda's PoV**

Anita held her head as she tried to get over the sound of the explosion.

"Deidara… that was very loud… owchies. Hm? Ah! The eggs are going to burn!" I watched in amusement as she ran over to the stove to save the eggs.

"Anita, are you sure you're okay?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah but the pantry is getting a light bulb and loosing the door." Anita said.

"As long as I get to blow stuff up, I don't care." The blonde guy said.

"I'll be sure to pick up some fireworks for you next time I go to town." Anita smiled nervously.

Well, we were in the future, being taken care of by a 14 year old girl, and we don't know anything about this place. But this place seemed interesting. Couldn't hurt to stay… just for a while.

**Please tell me what you think and if people are OOC. I hope it's good. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM ONLY PLEASE! So yeah… give me ideas? NOTHING PERVERTED.**


End file.
